Haram al-Imam Alì
La Moschea dell'Imām ʿAlī (حرم الإمام علي, Ḥaram al-Imām ʿAlī), nota anche come Masjid ʿAlī o Moschea di ʿAlī, sita a Najaf (Iraq) è considerata dai circa 200 milioni di Sciiti del mondo, il quarto Luogo Santo dell'Islam (dopo Mecca, Medina e Gerusalemme) per i sunniti (terzo per gli sciiti). ʿAlī ibn Abī Ṭālib, cugino e genero di Muhammad, il quarto Califfo Ortodosso per i Sunniti e il primo Imam per gli Sciiti vi è sepolto. Inumato accanto ad ʿAlī vi sarebbero per gli stessi Sciiti i resti di Adamo ed Eva, nonché di Noè (per i musulmani Nūḥ). Storia Il santuario fu costruito dal governante sciita buwayide 'Adud al-Dawla nel 977 sopra la tomba di ʿAlī. Dopo essere stato distrutto da un incendio, fu riedificato dal Sultano selgiuchide Malik Shah I nel 1086, e ricostruito una terza volta dallo Scià safavide Isma'il I poco dopo il 1500. Durante l'insurrezione del marzo 1991, a seguito della Guerra del Golfo, la Guardia Repubblicana Irachena di Saddam Husayn danneggiò il santuario, dove s'erano rifugiati i membri dell'opposizione sciita al regime, e massacrando tutti i suoi occupanti. In seguito il santuario restò chiuso per due anni, ufficialmente per le riparazioni. Saddam Husayn deportò in Iran un gran numero di residenti dell'area, che erano di discendenza persiana. È stato nuovamente restaurato dal capo spirituale degli ismailiti Dawudi Bohra, il 52° dāʿī muṭlaq, Dr. Syedna Mohammad Burhanuddin. Status religioso In quanto luogo di sepoltura della seconda personalità più rilevante dell'Islam (dopo il profeta Muhammad),Never Again! ShiaNews.com la Moschea dell'Imam ʿAlī è considerata da tutti gli Sciiti come il terzo luogo più sacro dell'IslamIran Diary, Part 2: Knocking on heaven's door Asia Times OnlineMuslim Shia's Saint Imam Ali Holy Shrine - 16 Images Cultural Heritage Photo Agency''The tragic martyrdom of Ayatollah Al Hakim calls for a stance'' Modarresi News, September 4, 2003Zaman Online, August 13, 2004Why 2003 is not 1991 The Guardian, April 1, 2003 (a differenza dei Sunniti che considerano al terzo posto la città di Gerusalemme, con la sua Moschea al-Aqsā). Si calcola che solo Karbalā (luogo dell'eccidio in cui morì al-Ḥusayn b. ʿAlī), Mecca e Medina vantino un maggior numero di pellegrini.Iraqi forces in Najaf take cover in important Shia shrine The Boston Globe, April 2, 2003] Luogo di sepoltura di profeti All'interno della mosche, gli Sciiti credono che siano stati seppelliti anche Adamo (considerato il primo profeta della storia umana) ed Eva Iraq e Noè. Il sito è visitato annualmente da almeno 8 milioni di pellegrini di media, con punte che per il futuro si calcolano di almeno 20 milioni. Molti Sciiti credono che ʿAlī non volesse che la sua tomba potesse essere sconsacrata dai suoi nemici e che, di conseguenza, avesse chiesto a amici e familiari di conservare il segreto sul suo luogo d'inumazione. Si suppone che il luogo di sepoltura sia stato rivelato in età abbaside da Jaʿfar al-Sādiq, il sesto Imam per lo Sciismo.Majlesi, V.97, p. 246-251 Numerosi Sciiti credono che ʿAlī sia sepolto nella Moschea di Najaf. Note Voci correlate * Luoghi Santi * Adamo * Eva * Noè * Sciismo * Duodecimani * Ismailismo * Zaydismo Collegamenti esterni * Storia del Sacro Santuario dell'Imām ʿAlī * GlobalSecurity.org website: storia passata e presente della moschea Categoria:Voci